


Good Graces and Wicked Thoughts

by Kira_Tamarion



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Tamarion/pseuds/Kira_Tamarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU one-shot.  Teyrn Gareth Mac Tir (Son of Loghain) wickedly left his wife (Siobhan Cousland Mac Tir) unsatisfied, and needs to enlist his good friend Alistair (Arl of Redcliffe) to help him get back into his wife's good graces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Graces and Wicked Thoughts

**Good Graces and Wicked Thoughts**

Alistair and Gareth were having a drink together at the Pearl. The recent Landsmeet had been particularly difficult and it was nice to be out of the palace and away from the vipers nest that was the Gnawed Noble. This also was Alistair's first Landsmeet as Arl. After Eamon's passing, Teagan had been appointed as King Fergus' Chancellor, leaving Alistair to follow his foster father's footsteps, first as Bann of Rainsfere, now Arl of Redcliff. In the aftermath of the Blight, Gareth, Teyrn of Highever had taken the younger man under his wing, in part because he felt he owed it to Duncan and Cailan, but mostly because he genuinely _liked_ Alistair. He was a bright compassionate man, with progressive ideas and a lot of energy. Siobhan, Gareth's wife, had known Alistair for most of her life, as her family and the Guerin's had been very close. Gareth always had a feeling that Alistair had a bit of a crush on Siobhan; not that he would find that surprising. His wife was a beautiful and captivating woman.

The drink started to flow, and the two men were feeling no pain when Siobhan arrived. She knew Gareth would be here, so she wanted to take a room and surprise him. She spotted the men before they saw her, so she ducked around the corner. She had to admit they were the two best looking men in Ferelden. One she had the privilege to call her husband, the other, her friend. Sometimes, in her deepest thoughts, she wondered what it would be like to have _both_ of them in her bed. Siobhan loved Gareth deeply and he was an incredible lover, but there was just something so _irresistible_ about Alistair.

She noticed that they had been drinking quite a bit. It had been a while since Gareth let loose, and Siobhan knew he became a bit of a wild man when he did, wild and _very_ experimental. She blushed remembering the time they shared the saddle on a horse ride through the Gwaren forests.

Siobhan went to the front desk and registered for the Pearl's best room, gave a note to Sanga asking that it be delivered to Gareth, then took the key and went to the room.

Gareth and Alistair were laughing at one of Alistair's more off-color jokes. Since fighting the Blight, Alistair, who had traveled with Thorgrim Aeducan, the Hero of Ferelden, and another Dwarf named Oghren, had developed a complete repertoire of off-color language and jokes. He had also developed a much better tolerance for alcohol and could keep up with Gareth drink for drink.

Sanga, a knowing smile on her face, personally delivered the note to Gareth, who looked puzzled until he opened the small parchment:

>  _Dearest Husband,_
> 
>  _How ungentlemanly of you to abandon your wife to the depredations of the Ferelden nobility, so soon after such a venomous Landsmeet! Especially, after you heartlessly teased me this morning before leaving for your appointment. Honestly, you are very lucky I didn't just show up at your meeting naked, and demanded that you finish what you started!_
> 
>  _So here I am, filled with both a raging fire that needs cooling, and an emptiness that needs filling, and you must make up for your appalling behavior. What's a wife to do? Well, dear one, here is my suggestion: I see that you are entertaining Alistair. I have reserved a room here under the name Kellan Tynan, if you think that you alone can satisfy the sensual beast threatening to take over my body, then bid Alistair good night and come upstairs. If you think that my needs could best be sated by both you and your protégé, then bring him as well. Perhaps the both of you can work to make up for your cad-like behavior._
> 
>  _All my love,_
> 
>  _Kellan_

Gareth folded up the parchment. _She looked so luscious this morning, but how could I miss a meeting with the King? Still, just the thought of her makes my blood burn. So, Siobhan is feeling adventurous tonight, is she? Well, I have to admit to a certain curiosity myself._ "Alistair?"

Alistair looked up from his drink. "Gareth?"

"What would you say if I asked you to help me make-up with my wife?"

Alistair laughed, "I told you leaving the Palace so quickly would get you into trouble."

"And you were right, but that isn't the only thing that got me into hot water with Siobhan."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was a dreadful tease this morning and apparently my wife almost showed up naked to my meeting with the King, demanding to be serviced."

"Gareth, she would never!"

"Oh no? Never put anything past my wife. She can be a real spitfire."

"How can I help you get back into your wife's good graces?"

"Did you know that she harbors secret fantasies about you?"

Alistair spit his ale back into his mug. "Gareth, I'm sorry, I never told her…I mean encouraged her."

"Told her what?" Gareth smiled "Told her that you secretly desire her? Fear not Alistair, I'm secure in my marriage to Siobhan. Sexual fantasies are normal and healthy. She wouldn't act on any without my consent, just as I would never act on anything without hers, which brings me back to _you_." And with that he showed Alistair the note.

Alistair blushed, but a smirk also appeared on his face as he read. _Maker, a chance to bed Siobhan Mac Tir with no fear of reprisal!_ Alistair was no virgin; in fact he was quite skilled in the art of pleasure. _Something else I owe to Zevran and Leliana_. He looked up with a gleam in his eye. "Well, I would _hate_ for you to be on the outs with your wife. If I you think I can help, I would be more than willing."

Gareth grinned and went to the front desk. Returning quickly he whispered to Alistair, "It's room 269. Come up in about a half hour." He winked and walked towards the room. Alistair finished his ale, a wicked smile lit up his face.

Gareth knocked on the door of their room, from where he heard a soft voice say, "Enter."  He opened the door and walked into a room lit only by the fire in the hearth, and candles by the bed where Siobhan laid. She was wearing nothing save a velvet choker and a smile. Gareth put down the bottle of wine, and let his eyes roam over her body; she was positioned so the light danced over her curves, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips, the long length of her legs.

"Well, well." Gareth's voice deep and thick with lust, "Woman, you could put a desire demon to shame."

Siobhan started to move and Gareth said. "No. Just stay where you are, _just_ like you are. I want to drink in this vision." His eyes, shone in the firelight and his smile held dark promises that made Siobhan's blood start to warm.

"Tell me dear one" she purred "are we alone for the evening?"

Gareth grinned. "Well given how _awful_ I've been, I figured help would be needed to get back into your good graces."

Siobhan smiled. _Maker, how I love this man._

Gareth sat next to his wife, and ran one finger down her side, slowly and lovingly. Then he gave her slow languorous kiss. When he pulled back and stood up, he looked into her midnight blue eyes and said, "You make me think _very_ wicked thoughts."

"Teasing me again?"

"No, I'm just going to shed some clothes and get ready for our guest." Gareth brought wine bottle and some glasses to the nightstand. Then he bed took off his doublet. Siobhan looked at his broad expanse of chest and tight flat stomach. His dark chest hair emphasized his muscles as they rippled in the firelight.

"Your robe is in the wardrobe.”

He undressed completely and went to wash up. Just as he came out of the bath, tying his robe closed, there was a knock at the door. Gareth opened it to see Alistair holding a tray of cheese. "Come in my friend."

Alistair walked in to see Siobhan on the bed. He almost dropped the tray, but Gareth took it out of his hands and brought it over to the bed. Looking at Siobhan, Gareth said, "She _is_ exquisite"

Alistair regained his composure. "Maker's breath, Siobhan. Gareth, you are a lucky bastard."

Siobhan got up from the bed and walked over to Alistair, "You, my Lord, are entirely too dressed. She slowly unbuttoned his doublet and gently drew it off his shoulders. Alistair was less broad than Gareth, but just as muscled, with fine blond down leading a path from his chest to the area below his beltline.

Gareth came up behind Siobhan and ran his hands over her back and hips. She softly moaned, while she started to unlace Alistair's trousers, his arousal already straining the fabric. She slid them down his legs, lightly running her fingernails along his skin at the same time. As she rose she rubbed her cheek against the bulge in his smalls. Alistair threw is head back and moaned.

Standing, she realized that Gareth has removed his robe, so she leaned back, rubbing her torso against Gareth's chest. The feeling of his coarse chest hair set her skin tingling.

Alistair looked at Gareth, who smiled. Alistair cupped Siobhan's breasts in his hands feeling the soft skin, and gently blew over one the top of her nipples making them swiftly stiffen. Siobhan's breath caught as Gareth held her shoulders. Alistair gently licked a hardened nipple, sending shockwaves throughout her body.

Gareth pulled her back so she leaned against him, then he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You are a goddess, just relax and let us make you feel good."

Alistair moved to the other breast, he took the whole nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue over it while he gently sucked. Siobhan gasped and brought her hands to Alistair's shoulders to steady herself. At the same time, Gareth began to kiss her neck. The sensation of both mouths on her body, hot and hungry, was leaving Siobhan breathless. Alistair began to work his mouth down her chest, kissing her flat stomach, licking her belly button, while Gareth brought his arms around her and kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

All the while, Alistair began kissing the area around her apex of her thighs, noticing the thin line of strawberry blond curls, and lightly blowing on the area while moving his mouth and tongue down the inside of each of her thighs. His hands ran up the back of her legs and began to knead and squeeze her rounded rear.

As Gareth felt Alistair's hand brush his arousal, a guttural moan escaped from his lips and he thrust his hips slightly forward. Siobhan felt it against her rear and rubbed her bottom against Gareth's hardness. Alistair blushed, realizing what he had done, but remembering what Zevran had taught him, lightly stroked Gareth's manhood with one hand.

Siobhan began to get weak at the knees, so Gareth suggested that they move to the bed. He carried Siobhan and laid her on the huge four-poster. Surrounded by both men, Siobhan gave them a smoldering look. Gareth poured some of the wine into a glass, dipped his finger into it and ran it down her neck. Then he sucked and licked off the wine, and moved on, each time painting her skin with the wine and then licking and nibbling it off. When he got to her breasts, he painted each nipple with the wine and blew on them.  The evaporating wine cooled them and made them painfully hard.  Then Gareth would pull a nipple into his hot mouth and suck off the wine.  Siobhan moaned and arched her chest towards Gareth’s hungry mouth.

Meanwhile, Alistair smiled and ran his hands down her creamy thighs, gently spreading them. Taking the cup of wine from Gareth he wet his fingers with it and started lightly painting the folds of her core, gently circling her pearl. Siobhan's hips started to roll and she gasped and groaned in response to both Alistair's ministrations and to Gareth's mouth.

Just as Alistair began to move his tongue over where he had painted the wine, Gareth kissed Siobhan. As their tongues danced, Siobhan's hips began to thrust against Alistair's face. Alistair held her hips still while he continued to move his tongue around and around, dipping into her core and mixing her juices with the wine. Siobhan started to pant, moaning and sighing as Alistair's tongue continued to explore her. Gareth looked at Siobhan and watched the exquisiteness of her face as she surrendered to the feel of Alistair's mouth.

"Maker...Ali…Alistair…ahh!...so...so…cl…close." Siobhan panted and moaned as her hips strained under Alistair's grip. Alistair took her pearl in his mouth and gently sucked it.  Siobhan was completely undone. She climaxed hard, screaming "Alistair!" looking into Gareth's eyes as she continued to moan and writhe.

Alistair brought his body up to her head and kissed her. Siobhan tasted her juices along with the wine, which mingled into a heady cocktail. As Gareth started kissing Siobhan down the length of her body, Alistair took a piece of cheese from the tray and put one end in his mouth. Siobhan took the other end in hers and they gently chewed towards the center meeting with their lips. It was at that point that Gareth began move his fingers over her curls and into her core thrusting his fingers in and out, using his thumb to roll over her pearl. Curling his finger inside of her he found that special spot and Siobhan groaned and screamed, her hips wildly grinding against Gareth's fingers. Then Alistair moved behind Gareth, running his hands over Gareth's broad back, using the Antivan message techniques Zevran taught him to make Gareth arch his back under Alistair's touch. Gareth closed his eyes, and whispered, "Maker, Alistair what are you doing?"

Alistair smiled. "Just giving you an Antivan message, my friend."

Gareth focused on making Siobhan writhe and moan, while he enjoyed Alistair's hands on his back. Siobhan screamed herself hoarse as she climaxed, sobbing at the intensity. After her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes and looked at both men. They were gods, Gareth dark and Alistair light, both magnificent specimens of manhood. Feeling relaxed and a bit spent from two powerful orgasms, Siobhan looked at them and smiled. "Perhaps you two could put on a show for me while I recover a bit?"

Alistair appreciated being with other men. While he strongly preferred women, he had learned from Zevran to take his pleasures where he found them. This was a special night, and his close friendship with Gareth and Siobhan simply made all of this feel right.

Gareth had never been with another man, but the wine, his wife's intoxicating sexuality, and the affection he had for Alistair, all combined to inflame Gareth's desire to give his wife a _very_ good show.

Alistair gently pushed Gareth down so he was laying on his stomach, straddled his legs, and continued the message. He hit all the pleasure points along Gareth's back, gently stroking his hands over Gareth rear and messaging between his legs. Gareth moaned and writhed under Alistair's touch. Alistair then laid his body over Gareth's and began to nip at his ears and the back of his neck. "Roll over." Alistair whispered in Gareth's ear.

Gareth rolled over, Siobhan laid down on her side, about a foot from Gareth; he turned his head and looked directly into her eyes.

Alistair started at Gareth's feet, using a circular motion with his fingers and hands; he massaged his soles, and slowly moved up his legs. Low moans came from Gareth, his hand found Siobhan's and he twined his fingers in between hers. As Alistair reached Gareth's manhood, Gareth closed his eyes, he felt Alistair's warm breath, he felt his rough fingertips lightly moving up and down his shaft, and then he felt the heat from Alistair's mouth as he took in Gareth's entire length. His eyes shot open and he groaned and moaned loudly, "Maker!"

Alistair smiled to himself as he continued to suck on his friend's shaft; Gareth started bucking his hips trying to match Alistair's rhythm. He was panting and groaning, holding tightly to Siobhan's hand, Siobhan brought her mouth to Gareth's and they kissed. Then Alistair increased his pace, Siobhan pulled away from Gareth and looked into his eyes, enjoying seeing the pleasure on his face as he reached his peak.

"Our friend has been quite generous in giving us pleasure, we must reciprocate my dear." Siobhan purred into Gareth's ear.

Gareth stroked her face. "Why don't you give me a bit of a show?"

Siobhan smiled and rose to her knees to face Alistair, giving him a smile that was pure lust. Alistair could wait no longer and took Siobhan into his arms kissing her and moving his hands over her body. He was commanding in the way he held her and she was all too ready to comply. Breaking from the kiss she said demurely, "What is it my Lord wishes of me?"

Alistair looked into her eyes, they became dark and demanding.”First, I want to feel me in your mouth; I understand you have a very _talented_ tongue."

"Yes, my Lord."

Siobhan began to kiss her way slowly down towards his member, but Alistair, pushed on her shoulders and said, "I need no more encouragement."

Siobhan liked the almost forceful demeanor Alistair adopted. She was already starting to feel her juices flow. She looked at Gareth who was mesmerized with the scene before him. Siobhan looked at Alistair's tumescence; he was every bit as endowed as Gareth. She took him into her mouth licking, sucking and nibbling as she used her hands to stroke and tease the area around. Alistair gently wrapped his hands in her hair and moved himself in and out of her mouth to match the rhythm she set. _Gods she is amazing! I have never had a woman perform this act half as well as she does. Gareth is a lucky man indeed._

He hadn't anticipated getting this close to his peak this fast, and he moaned and thrust wildly as he finished in her mouth. He tried to pull away, but Siobhan used her hands to pull him back as she cleaned him off. Then she moved away pouring a glass of wine and looking at her men as she drank. A slow smile spread across her face. "That was a lovely appetizer, what shall we do for the main course?"

Both men grinned and laid down on either side of Siobhan. It was going to be a long satisfying meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Gareth and Siobhan are characters from my DAO Fan Fiction The Heart of the Leader. Gareth is Anora's younger brother, who is everything Loghain is not. This one-shot is the result of a challenge from a friend and is my first ever M/M


End file.
